Zorra Total 3
by metabee.x
Summary: Outra festa animada e divertida no mundo dos animes,onde tudo pode acontecer...
1. Default Chapter

          As duas primeiras festas no mundo dos animes teve tamanho sucesso,que todos os personagens fizeram uma vaquinha para poder patrocinar outra.Os maiores interessados foram Sakura e Shaoran que até fizeram um show de stripper para arrecadar fundos,claro que a moça de olhos verdes em um clube masculino e Shaoran em em clube feminino.

         A galera de Dragon Ball Z também contribuiu muito. Chichi fez umas coxinhas para vender, Goku comeu a metade, mas não houve problemas maiores,pois Chichi conseguiu arrecadar quinhentos conto.

          A festa seria realizada em um shopping que os organizadores do evento mandaram fechar.

          A bela feiticeira que chegara primeiro com seu amado Li para recepcionar os convidados. Ela estava um mimo: trajava uma camisa da super poderosa Docinho chupando um pirulito do Zorro,uma calça jeans roxa e um tamanco da Kelly Key.

        O jovem de olhos ambarinos também estava lindo: vestia uma camisa regata escrito: "_Bebida não vicia na frente e atrás_": "_Eu bebo a 26 anos e nunca viciei",_uma bermuda rosa com bolinhas verdes e uma sandália do Senninha que ele havia pego emprestada com o Sano.

          O shopping onde a festa se realizaria era enorme. Tinha sete lojas e uma praça de alimentação com uma pastelaria e uma doceria.

          Assim, Sakura se posicionou perante a porta, e com um sorrido majestoso, passou a recepcionar a todos que chegavam.

            Os primeiros a chegar foram Yusuke e Keiko:

Yusuke:-Eae grande Saki,tudo firmeza?

Sakura:-Sim Yusuke e com você?

Yusuke:-Firmeza mina!

Keiko:-Saki,como está o movimento aí?

Sakura:-Tranqüilo,na verdade vocês são os primeiros a chegar.

Sakura:-Está tudo na paz,na cozinha está nosso cozinheiro,o Sr.Kaio,ele fez um curso para sushiman,então ele esta fera na arte.

Sakura:-O Sano,nosso chefe de segurança, também esta lá dentro,dando ordens aos Samurai Warriors,de onde devem ficar e talz...para não ocorrer nada errado durante a festa.

Yusuke:-Beleza Então Saki! Eu e meu docinho de cidra vamo cola la dentro pra ver o que ta pegando! – piscando o olho para a garota -A gente se tromba por ai. – recordando-se – Ah! Manda um abraço pro Shorão,opps...Shaoran.

Sakura: - Mando sim – sorrindo -pode deixar.

         Assim, Yusuke e Keiko entraram no salão principal,onde todos estariam reunidos, também figuravam as mesas com os comes e bebes.

         Logo depois, Seiya chegou com Saori.O casal estava lindo de matar:

Ele se encontrava com uma calça jeans marca"camelô",um sapato azul bebe e uma camisa escrito_"Pobre só vai pra frente quando tropeça". _Ela, estava esplendorosa com uma saia de colegial que havia pegado emprestada com Serena Tsukino,uma sandália da Barbie a qual tinha comprado para pagar em três vezes sem juros nas lojas Americanas e um top de silicone transparente que ganhara do namorado no dia do aniversário da primeira briga deles. Quando a garota adentrou no local, o detetive espiritual cresceu os olhos nela e levou um tapão de Keiko.

Keiko:-Yusuke seu cretino! Como ousa olhar para a Saori desse jeito?

Yusuke:-Ah...Keiko meu docinho de jaboticaba,eu não olhei não. Você que fica toda cismada aí,eu só tenho olhos pra você.

Keiko:-Sei...Seu sem VERGONHAAAA.

 O cavaleiro de Pégaso,então se aproxima para falar com líder do time Urameshi e a namorada.

Seiya:-Eae galera!Tudo beleza com vocês?        

Yusuke:-Tudo na paz  xará!

Keiko:-Tudo tranqüilo Seiya, e com vocês?

Seiya:-"timo! Eu e minha Geléiazinha de mocotó estamos pensando em nos casar!

Keiko:-Que ótimo Seiya! Eu queria que uns e outros pensassem como você. – alfineta-Mas, cadê a Sa?

Seiya:-Ah! Ela foi à cozinha pedir pro Sr.Kaio preparar um caldo de mocotó pra ela,antes que o Goku chegue e acabe com tudo.

Nesse momento, Sanosuke chega para ver como estão as coisas:

Sano:-Yusuke seu safado! Espero que não faça baderna na festa dessa vez!- repreendeu.- Da última vez, você ficou bêbado com apenas um copinho de saquê e quando foram ver, você estava agarrando a Bruxa do Mar, porém antes já tinha tentando beijar a Téa a força e só não conseguiu, porque o Yugi usou a carta "Saci Manco de olhos prateados com bolinha roxa" contra você.

Yusuke:-Que isso Sano, meu chapa!Fica na paz muleque! – diz em seu costumeiro som divertido.- Eu vou me comportar sim, até porque a patroa veio comigo dessa vez.

Sano:-Acho muito bom- fala, sério. –Bom, galera, vou continuar a ronda, se precisarem de algo, é só me chamarem.

Keiko a essas alturas tinha se separado de Yusuke e foi ao encontro da deusa na cozinha:

Keiko:-Oi migaaaa!Tudo bom com você?

Saori:-Tudo nos conformes Kei.

Keiko:-Nossa,você esta um arraso Sa!

Saori:-Ai,jura?!Que bom que gostou!Foi um sacrifício arrumar essa roupa,não é brinquedo não.

Keiko-:Sr.Kaio,o senhor pode preparar algo bem leve pra eu comer?

Kaio:-Claro senhora Urameshi,o que quer?

Keiko:-Senhora?! – diz, sem graça e algo parecido com uma gota surge em sua cabeça – Ai ai, mas quanto o que irei comer, algo bem leve,deixa eu ver...- fala pensativa- Já sei!- exclama quase matando de susto o cozinheiro.-Uns dez bifes a parmegiana, dez colheres de arroz, dez conchas de feijão preto e três bistecas de porco ao molho agridoce.

Kaio:-Tudo bem,é pra já.Se a senhora quiser esperar lá fora com a senhorita Saori,pode ir,eu mando meu garçom servi-las.

Saori:-Garçom...Hum...chique no úrtimo,até isso tem aqui.

Keiko:-Só por curiosidade...quem é o seu garçom Sr.Kaio?

Kaio:-É o Inuyasha,ele e a Kagome brigaram,e ela o colocou pra fora de casa. O pobre coitado estava feito um cachorro sem dono quando o encontrei,então ofereci a vaga pra ele.

Saori:-Tadinho do Inu,tão gente boa ele,meigo,companheiro,não merecia isso.

Keiko:-Bom miga,vamos esperar nosso rango lá fora, então.

Saori-:Bora lá.

        Quando elas saíram da cozinha,ficaram surpresas,pois o salão principal já estava lotado.

          O The Flash passou correndo e esbarrou na deusa Atena, a qual quase caiu em cima do Scooby Doo que estava do seu lado comendo um biscoito scooby.

         Perto da loja tranqueiras inúteis de R$1,98 a galera de Dragon Ball Z conversava:

Goku:-Gente to morrendo de fome!

Trunks:-Qual a novidade nisso sr.Goku?

   Todos riem copiosamente.

Goten:-Olha láTrunks,olha...olha..olha.

Trunks:-O que Goten?

Goten:-Quem é aquela gatinha ali que esta de saia verde,sapato rosa e uma camisa escrito: " D_eus fez o homem antes da mulher,porque antes de toda obra prima vem o rascunho_". – diz dirigindo o olhar do amigo a moça.

Trunks:-Sua anta!-dando um croque em Goten.-Aquela é a minha mãe seu indecente, ela fez plástica, e por isso está parecendo cinco anos mais nova.

Goten:-Caracas! Eu não acredito,ela ta um pitel!

Nessa hora Vegeta chega por trás do filho mais novo de Chichi e dá um toque em seu ombro.

Vegeta:-Seu fedelho insolente! É impressão minha ou você esta falando da minha uvinha?

Goten:- Bem..hum...- ele treme, temendo o sayajin mais velho-Sr. Vegeta me perdoe, por favor, eu lhe imploro.

Vegeta:-Humm...tudo bem,mas que isso não se repita ou nem seu pai vai me impedir de te fazer arder no mármore do inferno,seu muleque atrevido!

Goku nem viu essa conversa toda, pois estava babando,olhando para o prato que o sr Kaio havia entregue para Saori. Ele ia avançar no prato e só o fez porque Chichi o segurou pela calça.

Sakura que era a anfitriã da festa chegou para falar com eles:

Sakura: - Oi povo,estão gostando da festa?

Goku:-Saki,a festa ta maneira pra dedéu.

Trunks:-Arri égua,o se estamos.

Goten:-O baguio ta firmeza Saki,parabéns.

Sakura:- Obrigada gente, - enrubecida.-fico feliz que estejam gostando!- mudando de assunto-Por acaso,alguém viu meu Shoranzinho por aí?

Chichi-:Ah sim...ele passou por aqui e disse que ia no banheiro,porque  houve reclamações de um mau cheiro danado,então ele foi ver o que era!

Sakura-:Obrigada Chi!Valeu!Eu vou atrás dele...Até mais galera,espero que se divirtam.Se precisarem de algo falem comigo,ou com meu fofolucho.

Sakura então foi ao encontro do seu picachuzinho(apelido pelo qual ela delicadamente chamava Shaoran as vezes).

CONTINUA........

E agora?

O quê pode acontecer no próximo episódio?

Será que Sakura e Shaoran vão dar conta de cuidar desse festa?

Que comidas deliciosas esse povo faminto vai comer?

Shun é moça ou não?

Todas as respostas a essas e outras questões no próximo capítulo^^.

*Mais que o Shun é,isso é!!!!!!*

**_Agradecimentos_**

Obrigado Globo,por passar cavaleiros,estou hyper mega feliz*Metabee Chorando*.

Agradeço ao Kai que voltou atrás e não traiu os "BladeBreakers",valeu mano,sabia que você não ia me decepcionar.

Não podia deixar de agradecer ao Ultraman,como sempre faço,valeu Ultra,aquele monstro gosmento era uma coisa melequenta e tosca mesmo,pior que ele,só o Bob Esponja.

Agradeço ao padeiro que fez um sonho maravilhoso esses dias,eu detonei uns 4 com café fresquinho,que beleza.

Por fim agradeço a Elisha Cuthbert por existir,Lishinha,você é D+++,lindaa*olhos brilhando*

**_Agora os agradecimentos sérios hehe..._**

**Dai**,obrigado por me aturar e revisar o fic para mim^^,te adoro PG.

**Chibi****,****Sdd****,Rae** que sempre me dão a honra de ler essas tosquices que escrevo,OBRIGADOOOOOO.

**Uvinha**** do Seiya**,minha mana mais velha hihihi,abraços para você também,espero que você goste dessa minha obra.

**Lu** maninha,não posso esquecer de você,to morrendo de saudade viu^^.

**Kath**,você falou que ia ler,então se ler mesmo obrigado hehe,as partes que vou esculachar a minina das correntes ainda estão por vir.

**Patty** até agora to emocionado com seu review hihi,valeu...

**Lucas** seu mané ahuahaua,abraço pra você também.

**Pupilo**,(não vou dizer seu nome),abraços meu camarada

Bom,acho que é só.

Obrigado a todos e espero que gostem!!!!


	2. O fim da festa

         Chegando lá, ela constatou aquilo que já haviam lhe dito: ele estava compenetrado na investigação.

Sakura:- Amor, nossaaa! Que nhaca,credooo! Está até me embrulhando o estomago.- disse ela com nojo. -Você ainda não descobriu de onde esta vindo esse cheiro?

Shaoran:- Não amor. Esse banheiro é tão imenso que dificulta minha missão.

Sakura:- Amor...e se eu usar a minha nova carta que eu criei, a carta"Elfa delatora"?- fala com um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios-Essa carta senti tudo em sua volta e se houver algo errado, ela dá uma de dedo duro e me leva para o local onde devo ir.

Shaoran:-Hum...-pondera-interessante minha goiabinha verde, podemos tentar!

         A jovem, então, usou a tal carta a qual sentido o clima sem sua volta ganhou um luzidio intenso. Assim, ficou brilhando durante uns cinco minutos e depois começou a se mexer.

        Após detectar algo, levou o casal para uma porta de incêndio, pois o mau cheiro nem estava vindo do banheiro e sim dessa tal porta.

        Figurando no local, a carta parou. Havia cumprido sua missão.

  Sakura:- Amor – fita o namorado-é aqui! Finalmente vamos descobrir o que é essa nhaca terrível que está contaminando o local.

         Ao abrirem a porta tiveram uma surpresa enorme: o cheiro de repolho com ovo, estava exalando de Pepe le Gambá, o qual encontrava-se dentro do armário comendo uma sopinha de reponho com amendoim e batata doce.

Sakura-: Pepe, o que você pensa que está fazendo?

Pepe-: Oh! Desculpem-me se causei algum mal estar. Eu me tranquei aqui justamente para tentar evitar isso,mas falhei.

           Nessa hora o mau cheiro piorou, porque a comida que Pepe estava comendo, começava, finalmente,  a fazer efeito.

             A moça de olhos verdes pediu, então, que Pepe se retirasse da festa, até o efeito da bomba que ele comeu passasse.

Shaoran-: Meu docinho, eu não teria conseguido sem você! – dá uma breve piscadela junto ao sorriso a namorada.

Sakura-: Imagina meu bem! – retribui o sorriso. - É uma prazer lhe ajudar, você sabe que pode contar comigo sempre.

Shaoran-: Sim meu amor! Mas o que acha de dar uma volta por aí e ver o que esta rolando nessa festa?

          Assim que ela assentiu, eles foram então dar uma bizoiada pelo local. Começaram a ouvir uma música ao longe e foram ver quem estava cantando. Quando se fizeram presentes no recinto, viram que era Shun,o primeiros dos cavaleiros que havia chegado, que encontrava-se cantarolando uma música que ele mesmo havia composto em um momento de inspiração e felicidade.

*Shun cantando*

Não sabes, mas eu sou uma bonequinha!

Esperando o bofe sair da escola, gracinha!!

Vestido com minha armadura três quartos

Tens as chaves do apartamento?

Drive in é caro pra danar...

E tem piolho e carrapato

Que vive dando no meu saco!

No meu ap é bem melhor

Tem um colega meu

Que gosta de viadagem

É o Afrodite,que gosta 

De sacanagem

Ele é uma rosa, gosta de bofes beijar!

Ele é uma rosa, gosta de bofes beijar!

Roseira é o nome da minha cidade

Por quem eu ainda tenho uma caideira

Eu ando nu na rua

Eu mostro o leque

Ponho uma planta no lugar

Faço pipi agachado

Eu não sou moleque

E ainda tenho tanto pra falar!

De um colega meu

Que gosta de viadagem

E o Misty,que gosta

De sacanagem

Ele é uma rosa, gosta de bofes beijar!

Ele é uma rosa, gosta de bofes beijar!

             Ao acabar de cantar, o guerreiro de Andrômeda foi muito aplaudido pela multidão que estava ali presente:

Shaoran,Sakura,Super-Homem,Homem invisível,e Afrodite. Este último, inclusive, mostrava-se em prantos, se debulhando em lágrimas, com o nariz escorrendo e tudo mais, por ter sido citado na música do companheiro biba,opsss Shun. Dessa forma, ele subiu rapidamente no pequeno palco onde o irmão de Ikki encontrava-se. Em seguida, deu-lhe um beijo como forma de agradecimento.

Afrodite-: Shun,obrigada meu amigo,ninguém nunca havia feito uma homenagem tão linda pra mim. Brigadão migo fofo.

Shun:- Imagina peixinha! – pisca, munido de um olhar maroto.- Você merece! No começo você era mau, mas depois mostrou ser até legal. Lembra quando você avisou para Saori não ir ao cabeleireiro da Branca de neve, porque ele repicava as pontas sem a devida ordem do freguês, se você pedi pra ele cortar dois dedos ele corta cinco, um horror minino. Você salvou Athena aquele dia...Obrigado. Aliás, Frofro! Vamos comer um trem? To morto de fominha!

Afrodite:- Ah...Muleque! Bora lá,eu também estou faminta.

            Perto do banheiro feminino esta um fuá daqueles.

            Serena e Rakeshi estavam emboladas no chão, brigando com todas as forças, isso porque a princesa da Lua cismou que Rakeshi estava dando em cima de Darien.

Rakeshi:- Sua baranga ridícula! Eu nem olhei pra seu namorado,ele nem faz meu tipo...e também eu amo meu leãozinho sua toscaa imunda.

Serena:- Até parece, né? Claro que meu tutuzinho faz seu tipo, aliás, para uma baleia cachalote imensa como você, o que cair na rede é peixe,você namoraria até o Gorila, o Maguila ou ainda o Zé Colméia.

             A briga estava tão emocionante que tinha até banca de apostas.

             Quem estava organizando tudo era Yusuke, o qual após passar pelo local e ver as duas beldades se atracando não resistiu:

Yusuke:- Galera, três contra dois pra Rakeshi! Quem vai apostar, bora! Porque rapadura é doce mais não é mole não...Ah muleque.

Leiga:-Aposto quinhetinho na Ra! – chega um dos guardiões celestiais apostando na amiga.

Ren-:Eu aposto milzão na Serena,pois fiquei sabendo que ela andou tendo uma aulas de kendô com o Kenshin. Logo, ela vai detona essa mocreiuda da Rakeshi.

           A essas alturas até torcida já tinha no local.

           Docinho,Lindinha e Florzinha eram da torcida de Rakeshi e estavam dando o grito de guerra:

*Serena,feiosa,vai perder pra tia Rakeshi sua horrorosa!*

           Misty dos cavaleiros de prata,Yukito e Riei estavam na torcida de Serena.

*Rakeshi,fedida! Sailor Moon vai acabar com a sua vida!*

           E o pau continuava rolando entre as duas moçoilas.

             A namorada de Shurato acertou Serena com a bolsinha de batom, porém Serena imediatamente reagiu, jogando uma tiara de um e noventa e nove no rosto dela. Esta, por sua vez, ficou tão indignada de ser ataca com um objeto de tão pouco valor que deu seu golpe especial: "Grito histérico da moça endiabrada!".

           Esse golpe, era uma terrível onda sonora hiper mega ultra-sônica, o qual ao atingir o adversário o fazia voar a quilômetros de distância.

           Todavia, Rakeshi não contava com um detalhe: a futura mulher de Darien estava tão acostumada com os gritos da Sailor Marte, Rei,que seu golpe acabou não tendo efeito contra ela..

Serena então aproveitou o momento e chutou os seios de Rakeshi com toda força. O motivo pelo qual ela não suportou o golpe e que estavam comentando, é que ela era uma recém operada de uma colocação de próteses de silicone de dois litros, a pedido de Shurato, é claro.

            Em seguida do impacto, a nova deusa do mundo celestial, caiu em cima do Homem Fluido dos Impossíveis que se encontrava ali no chão olhando a pendenga.

           A torcida vibrou com a vitória de Serena. E, por incrível que pareça, quem mais lucrou com esse barraco todo foi Tyson dos Bladebrakers por ter apostado alto na lourinha. Sua aposta foi algo em torno de uns três milhões. E depois da vitória dela, ganhou mais que o dobro, oito milhões. O único revoltado com a estória foi o tio Patinhas,que estava quase falindo e aposto dois pila para tentar arrecadar um fundo pra tomar uma tatuzinho no bar do Mr.Magoo, contudo, se deu mau ao apostar em Rakeshi.

           O segurança da festa, mais uma vez se vez presente no local e disse:

 Sano: - Opa,opa! Bora acaba com essa quizumba aqui! Vocês estão pensando que aqui é a casa da mãe Joana. – falou censurando a todos.- Qualé que é rapaziada, dispersando vamos...Vamos...Vamos!

           Sano, após o ocorrido, levou a jovem de cabelos azulados para a enfermaria para ser tratada pela enfermeira Joy. No entanto, fora quase impossível por a mesma estar um pouco bêbada, porque tinha bebido dois copos de vinho sangue de boi, mas mesmo assim conseguiu tratar de Rakeshi direitinho.

           Em outra parte da festa, Hulk mostrava-se verde de raiva, só por causa da Mulher Aranha, a qual ele estava dando em cima. Porém, suas esperanças esvaiam-se ao ouvir dos lábios dela o seu amor confesso por Hyoga.

           O homem de olhos azuis, por sua vez, deu um gelo na aracnídea, pois estava completamente louco pela Tempestade.

Hyoga:- Tempe minha gatinha, dá-me uma chance vai!

Tempestade:- Hyoga, eu lhe acho um cara muito legal, honesto e um gatão também, mas não posso lhe enganar, eu estou louquinha pelo Ken Masters. Nossa! Que homem incrível! Ai ai,ele me faz relampejar por dentro. – disse, com expressão sonhadora.- Agora pouco o vi treinando com a bruaca da Shun Li, ele e tão sexy, forte! – delira.

Hyoga:- Eu vou acabar com aquele loro oxigenado! Somente assim, eu ficarei  com você, minha borboletinha.

            Tempestade ficou tão louca com o que Hyoga falou, que soltou um trovão bem nas fuças do geladinho, e o jogou em cima do Homem-Elástico, fazendo-o voltar com tudo pra cima de Aioria de Leão, acabando, assim, com o flerte do cavaleiro de leão e a pequena sereia Ariel.

           A bela moça, ex-sereia, casada com o príncipe Eric há pouco tempo havia se separado do sacripanta, porque o pegou no flagra beijando Pocahontas e chamando ela de minha mixuguinha.

          E, como na festa tinha de tudo um pouco,não podiam faltar competições: no salão central,a galera de Shurato organizou uma espécie de quiz,onde os participantes responderiam perguntas sobre assuntos variados.Os participantes eram:Leiga,Wolverine,Ciclops e May.

            Quem faria as perguntas era Kurama vestido especialmente para o evento, com um terno laranja chique no úrtimo e um sapato setecentos e setenta e cinco roxo.

            O primeiro a passar pela bateria de perguntas foi Wolverine:

Kurama:- Qual o verdadeiro nome do Capitão América? Opções:

1-Steve.

2-Astulfo.

3-Godofredo.

4-Eu vo lá saber!

Wolverine:- Sei lá, vou chutar...Steve.

Kurama:- Certa a resposta meu caro Wolv!Parabéns! Agora, vamos a próxima pergunta: dos estilos musicais a seguir,qual foi inventado pelo capeta em pessoa?

1-Axé.

2-Funk.

3-Pagode.

4-Eca, todos são nojentos...Blarghhh.

Wolverine:- Essa é moleza, opção 4...Eca todos são nojentos...Blargh

Kurama:- E o esqueleto de ferro acerta de novo minha gente! Uhu dale Logan, meu camarada. Próxima pergunta: no filme Pokémon. Quais são as três aves lendárias que se reunidas, fazem aparecer Lugia?

1-Moltres,Zapdos e Articuno.

2-Frango, a galinha da Saori Kido,e Pica-Pau.

3-Fenix,Pidgeoto e Mulher passaro.

4-Não tenho a mínima idéia meu cumpade!

Wolverine:- Nossa xará, essa me pegou arghh! Vou ter que chutar de novo...Opção 2!

Kurama:- Sinto muito, porém, você acaba de errar meu chapa. Mas não esquenta! você ganha um prêmio mesmo assim! Acaba de ganhar quatro meses de cestas básicas grátis, contendo em cada cesta: um quilo de feijão, um de arroz, goiabada da marca "É nóis", três latas de óleo bomboie, bolacha de água e sal "Chi marquin" e leite desnatado paunomate.

O próximo a resposder foi Leiga:

Kurama:- Muito bem Leiga,desejo-lhe boa sorte.

Leiga:-Obrigado queridinho! 

Kurama-:Segundo a lenda,qual desses itens é usado para mandar um vampiro pro beleléu?

1-Uma foto da Bruxa do mar nua na Playboy.

2-Estaca de madeira.

3-Ver 4 horas seguidas de Barney e seus amigos.

4-Um sarapatel hyper mega apimentado do bar do Gomes da família Addams.

Leiga:-Bem,deixa eu pensar um pouco!- faz uma pose pensativa- Hum...Eu não entendo muito de vampiros, mas acho que é estaca de madeira.

Kurama:-Certíssimo meu camarada! Próxima pergunta envolve o nosso amigo Shun,vai sair como destaque na escola de samba Unidos da Pantera Chapada. Então, a pergunta é: do que você ele vai fantasiado?

1-Colombina

2-Batgirl

3-Mulher Gato

4-Cavaleiro de ouro.

Leiga:- Putz! Essa foi de lascar! Eu conheço bem o Shun e todas essas fantasias cairiam muito bem pra ele, todavia vamos ver...vou chutar...Mulher Gato!

Kurama-: Erradooo...Ele vai ir fantasiado de colombina! Realmente, é uma pena Leiga, contudo não se estresse, você também, como nosso companheiro Logan,vai ganhar um prêmio surpresa.- apontando para uma parte escura do salão que agora se iluminava- E aí esta ele! Um novíssimo radio de carro com toca fitas, modelo um sete um da aiwaasfavas.- sorrindo como em propaganda de creme dental - Aqui é assim meu povo, ninguém sai perdendo não! Nossa próxima concorrente é a gatissima,linda,gostosona...Mayyyy! E aí vem ela, minha gente...trajando uma mini saia de quinze cm...que coxas essa mulher tem meu povo! E essa blusa linda escrito: "Eu indeciso? Não tenho certeza." e para finalizar esse tamanquinho charmoso da Barbie.

        Os cuecas de plantão vão ao delírio com a presença dessa gata.

Kurama:- Esperem aa! Nosso companheiro Shun parece querer falar algo. O que você quer?

Shun:-É...bem...Hum. – fala todo envergonhado.- Eu só quero saber onde a May comprou o tamanco da Barbie, eu to louco atrás de um há meses e não encontro em lugar nenhum.

Kurama:- Ah Sim...Claro, depois ela lhe fala, agora, ela vai responder as perguntas...Pode ser?

Shun:-Tudo bem, desde que ela não esqueça!

Kurama:- Então, vamos lá May. Primeira questão: qual a grafia correta da palavra piscina?

1-Piscina.

2-Picina.

3-Pissina

4-Nenhuma das anteriores sua anta, é pisina.

May:- Eu sei...Eu sei-fala, levantando os braços eufóricos.- A resposta certa é a número 4.

           Silêncio geral durante uns dois minutos.Todos ficaram estupefatos com a resposta de May.

           Enquanto a vontade do youkai yoko era dizer que bela loira tinha acertado, mas regras são regras e ele teve que falar  verdade:

Kurama:- Infelizmente, a resposta esta errada...May, que peninha, estou muito triste por você, entretanto você errou feio! A resposta certa seria piscina. Mas, você também ganha um prêmio show de bola: uma semana no spa da Vampira com tudo pago! Não é demais?

May:-Spa?- ergue as sobrancelhas – Ah! Fala sério! Olhe bem pra mim! Eu tenho cara de quem precisa de spa? No entanto, tudo bem...eu vou lá só pra fazer inveja naquelas barangas. Inclusive fiquei sabendo que a chupeta de baleia da Videl esta passando um tempo lá...Eu vou matá-la de inveja.

Kurama:-Essa é o espírito Mayzinha. Bom,agora o nosso último participante é Ciclops! Aplausos por favor! 

             Todos obedecem prontamente ao apresentador.

Kurama:- Venha para cá Cici! E...boa sorte pro ce falo!

Ciclops:- Valeu mano.

Kurama:- A primeira questão para nosso amigo é: qual a cor do cavalo branco de Napoleão?

1-Azul

2-Preto

3-Ele não tinha cavalo, e sim um jegue.

4-Sua mula, claro que a cor e cinza com bolinhas pretas.

Ciclops:- A resposta certa é a três!

Kurama:- Certíssimo meu compadre! Acerto na mosca...Ah garoto! Próxima pergunta: quem é a mulher do Homem-borracha?

1-Mulher borracha.

2-Mulher cinta.

3-Mulher liguinha.

4-Nenhuma delas, ele largo a mulher e esta vivendo com a amante, a mulher pneu.

Ciclops:- Resposta um.

Kurama:- Exatamente! Esse é o Cici que eu conheço! Agora, se você acertar mais duas perguntas você ganha um mil reais em barras de chocolate meio amargo.

Ciclops:- Ok.

Kurama:- Uma vaquinha estava no pasto comendo a sua grama, quando de repente ela babou e sua saliva caiu quase completamente redonda. Qual é o nome do filme?

1-Vixi truta, me lasquei.

2-Uma baba quase perfeita.

3-Uma babada nojenta, eca.

4-A vaca que babava demais.

Ciclops:- Resposta dois.

Kurama:- Certo novamente dom, você é o cara mesmo!Só mais uma perguntinha e você papa o grande prêmio!E vamos a ela: por que Tostines é sempre fresquinho?

1-Porque vende mais.

2-Porque é pô, vai encara?

3-Eu não sei, mas que é  o bicho com café fresquinho é!

4-Hum... É fresquinho porque o dono da Tostines é Shun.

Ciclops:-Essa questão é difícil- para um momento para ponderar- Então terei que chutar...A resposta correta é a número três.

Kurama:- A resposta esta...Exataaaaaaaa.- sorri mais uma vez, fazendo um gesto escandaloso- E nosso amigo X-Men ganha um mil reais em barras de chocolate meio amargo minha gente! Cici, o que você tem a dizer para quem torceu por você?

Ciclops:- Bom, em primeiro lugar quero manda um beijo para meu pai, minha mãe, para meu cachorro Asdrúbal e para minha pitelzinha Jean grey. Queria também deixar claro o meu desejo pela paz mundial, tanto para humanos, como para nós mutantes. Para meus fãs, eu agradeço a todos e deixo uma frase para vocês meditarem:"Convencido? EU?Antes eu era convencido... Hoje, sou perfeito!". E lembrem-se amigos,onde quer que vocês estejam,estarão sempre lá!- encerrando finalmente seu discurso de ganhador.

Kurama:-Como nosso amigo é culto! Viram pessoas? Bom,esse é o fim do nosso jogo de perguntas e respostas,até a próxima pessoal.

              Passando para outro local do shoposo,Yugi e Kaiba estavam disputando um amistoso:

Yugi:-Eu invoco o Macumbeiro da destruição!

Kaiba:-E eu invoco o Dragão Azul bebe com zóio cor de mel!

Yugi:-Ataque da galinha preta carnivoraaaaa.

             O homem de olhos azuis e cabelos cor de mel, porém, havia usado uma carta armadilha, "a carta pexera da luz arretada", a qual capturou o Macumbeiro de Yugi.

             Em seguida foi vez de Kaiba atacar:

Kaiba:- Ataque ui fofaaaaa das trevas.

            Esse ataque retirava duzentos pontos do inimigo e ainda contaminava todas as cartas do baralho tirando uns trezentos pontos de energia.

            Mas o dono das corporações Kaiba não contava com a astúcia de Yugi, porque i detentor do enigma do milênio também havia usado uma carta armadilha, a carta "Pegadora de calango grande", especial para capturar dragões, fato que deixou o adversário fulo da vida, pois perdeu sua melhor carta nessa jogada.

Yugi:- Agora eu invoco o Guardião Celta e o fundirei com a carta Libélula louca, dando origem, assim, a temida "Guardiã Estérica Masoquista"!

               O nome já fez o rival do menino de olhos violeta tremer na base, porque essa carta era temida por todos os duelistas.

               O nome masoquista, se deve a Guardiã adorar a dor, e quanto mais leva golpes, mais forte fica.

Pensando em uma estratégia, Kaiba, então, usou a única carta capaz de lhe dar uma chance, a carta "Mula sem cabeça de olhos dourados", a qual tinha o poder de hipnotizar as outras cartas, principalmente cartas fêmeas.

Kaiba:- Ataque popotizador  errante da mulaaaaaaaa!

              Mas, não deu certo e Kaiba foi pras cucuias:

Kaiba:-Parabéns velho truta Yugi.Você mereceu a vitória xará!

Yugi:-Obrigado Kaibão,contudo foi dureza ganhar de você, a "Mula sem Cabeça" é uma carta terrível, eu pensei que não ia resistir a ela.Mas, ainda bem que minha Guardiã foi casca grossa e não sucumbiu ao seu ataque.

              Shaoran e Sakura,os anfitriões da festa estavam em um cantinho papeando.

Shaoran:- Saki,minha flor de cerejeira,eu te amo muito sabia?

Sakura:- Sei sim meu tigrão. – sorri encabulada.- Eu também te amo demais, não saberia viver sem você.

             O poderoso guerreiro chinês, nesse momento, começa a falar uma poesia para sua amada:

_Eu te digo em silêncio, _

_O que de bem perto _

_Quero te prometer, _

_Assim nada mais faço, _

_Mostrando a dor que disfarço, _

_Do que assumir _

_Que não te posso mais perder. _

_É-me a linda despedida _

_Do passado mesquinho, _

_Nas pedras e espinhos, _

_No meu vazio te encontrei, _

_E agora, com o passar das horas, _

_Na perturbante demora, _

_Meu prêmio é te ter. _

_Aniquilaste-te meu medo da vida, _

_E as noites mal dormidas _

_Se transformaram em prazer, _

_No passado, toda uma preparação, _

_Para que meu coração _

_No infinito pudesse te conter. _

_Na verdade só sei que és _

_Meu orgulho imperfeito, _

_E sobre ti não tenho qualquer direito, _

_Mas sei que sonhas _

_Ser o que não te peço, _

_E os desejos que não confesso _

_Só tu consegues perceber. _

_Não, não vou mais precisar _

_Derramar rios de lágrimas _

_Onde eu possa me afogar _

_Em teus seios _

_Todos meus anseios _

_Sabem onde se esconder. _

_Finalmente eu vejo um desfecho _

_Do teu lado eu me esqueço _

_O que eu nunca fui _

_Fica então, esse homem pagão _

_Que nas dores da solidão _

_Aprendeu a te merecer. _

          Muito emocionada, Sakura, depois de chorar emocionadamente, encarou Shaoran durante alguns segundos e depois o beijou.

Goku e Chichi estavam passando por ali e a esposa do pai de Gohan falou:

Chichi:-Está vendo Goku! Shaoran é tão romântico. Por que você também não pode ser assim?

Goku:- Claro minha xuxucona, você quer uma poesia também?- ela assentiu com a cabeça.- Então lá vai!

"Chichi meu amor

Eu te amo mais do que tudo na vida

Mais do que pudim de leite condensado

Se eu tivesse que escolher entre uma pizza maravilhosa de frango 

Ou você minha abobrinha

Eu escolheria você!

Te amo mais do a carne assada que o Sr.Kaio faz

Chichi,você é bela,mas tão bela,

Que sua beleza só se compara ao sorvete com quatro bolas coberto com caramelo, confetes e coco ralado.

Chichi meu amor, você é uma pessoa doce, mais tão doce,

Que eu me atreveria a comparar sua doçura com uma bela lata de leite condensado cozida na panela de pressão humm.

Chichi a verdade é que:

I love you em inglês, je t'aime em francês, mas a veracidade é que te amo em português!"

            Chichi ficou emocionada também com tamanha demonstração de amor de Goku,e depois de limpar o nariz que estava escorrendo, por ela ter chorado, deu um beijo de tirar o fôlego no marido.

             Depois disso, ela avisou o esposo indo a cozinha pedir para o Sr. Kaio preparar um ovo frito com pão francês,queijo e tomate e pra beber um copão de convenção uva, enquanto ele andava pelo local para ver o que tava pegando na festa. Na sua caminhada pelo local, ele sem querer pisou em Jerry que estava escondido atrás de uma porta, porque além de Jerry, Eek também estava atrás dele:

Goku:-Pô,foi mau camarada Jerry, desculpa eu ter pisado em você, ok?

           O ratinho acenou com a cabeça que estava tudo bem.

           Goku em troca do perdão colocou os dois Gatos para correr, e ainda deu um pedaço de queijo parmesão pro ratinho.

            ***#***

             Perto da praça de alimentação,a galera estava cantando parabéns para Gomez da família Addams que estava completando duzentos aninhos e a vovó fez um bolo de teia de aranha com calda de suco de baba de pitbull:

Todos: -Parabéns pra você, nessa data maldita, muita infelicidade, muita dor de barriga!

           Goku que ainda passeava, escutou o canto e não resistiu, assim acabou cantando:

Goku:- Parabéns pra você,eu só vim pra comer,e o presente que é bom,esqueci de trazer!

             Na entrada do shopping aparecem Batman e Robin, só que não estavam com seus habituais uniformes e sim com roupas normais, mantendo apenas as suas máscaras: o homem morcego,estava trajando uma camisa preta escrito "Não tenho vícios, só fumo e bebo quando jogo", uma bermuda até o joelho e um tênis azul da nova grifi do Capitão Marvel. O menino prodígio,vestia uma camisa rosa choque escrito "O mundo precisa de mais gênios humildes, pois hoje em dia somos poucos",uma calça de veludo marrom, um sapato de couro de jacaré e um boné escrito na frente: "É nóis mano".

            Assim, o parceiro de Batman ao ver que o local estava lotado disse:

Robin:- Santa geléia de jiló Batman! Essa parada ta lotada.

Batman:-Irado...Ta demais o esquema xará!

             Eles viram um pequeno tumulto à frente deles e foram ver o que estava acontecendo.Chegando no local, viram uma cena muito triste: a galera da Acme city estava velando Pink e Cérebro,que tinham sido mortos por Tom.

             A coelha rosa estava aos prantos:

Lilica:-Buááááááááááá...Buááááááááá...Pobre ratinhos, gato xexelento!

Perninha:- Calma Lili, nós vamos dar um jeito nisso! Os Animaniacs já contrataram o Ash, Brock e Misty para fazerem bicos como detetives.O Ash prometeu que vai caçar esse gato filho de uma cadela até o fim do mundo. E o Brock está tão revoltado que disse que assim que ver o bichano maledeto vai soltar o Arcanine que ele capturou pra cima dele.

Lilica:- Tudo bem Perninha, mas eu não consigo parar de chorar...Buáááááá.

Perninha:- Lilica, por favor, pare de chorar...Buáááááá. – cai em prantos também.

            A dupla dinâmica só observava a cena até que comentaram entre si:

Robin:- Santa batata doce Batman! Que cena mais tosca! Estão chorando por causa de duas ratazanas nojentas.

Batman-:Pois é Robin,ninguém merece!- disse fazendo expressão de reprovação que não pôde ser vista graças a máscara - Robin, bora toma uns goro por aí e comer uns trem também, eu estou com o estômago nas costas meu cumpade!

              Os dois foram dar um role pelo local.

         ***#***        

           O pai de Goten continuava andando também, sendo que deu a louca nele e ele começou a cantar:

Goku: -Humm...Humm...Humm...Baby, eu ontem comi um sonho, rabada com patê, pirão, sopinha e um prato de purê.(música do Mauricio Manieri,eu esqueci o nome hehe).

           Desolado em um cantinho da festa, Shun estava chorando, porque Afrodite se aproveitou que ele estava meio bêbado,após ter tomado dois copos de ponche e roubou vários pertences dele. Então ele começou a cantar a seguinte canção:

Shun:- Biba, devolva minha fantasia, meu vestido de colombina, devolva o colar, sem meu ursinho!Meu quarto fica tão vazio e eu fico tão tristinho...e as noites me fazem...Um cabra sofredor...

            A galera de Bey Blade encontrava-se batendo uma bolinha e como no local não havia bola, estavam jogando com Jibaku (Aquela bola ridícula do Bucky).

Tyson:- Aí! Irado galera! Já fiz três golaços! – falou do seu jeito entusiasmado de sempre.

Max:-A qualé Tyson! Pura sorte! Além do mais, nosso goleiro é um frangueiro. Eu avisei para não colocarem o Lula Molusco como goleiro,mais ninguém me ouve.

Kai:-Eu não preciso de ninguém. Posso vencer sozinho seus mequefres.

Ray:- Galera, isso é só um jogo, não vamos brigar não é mesmo seus babacas, idiotas! Imbecissssssss!!

           Mônica estava correndo, alucinada, atrás de Cebolinha, pois ele tinha deixado Sansão cair no prato de sopa de legumes e o bicho ficou todo ensopado. Magali não ignorava completamente a briga e mostrava-se perto da mesa disputando com Goku para ver quem comia mais melancias. Cascão, por sua vez, fugia do Pica-Pau a qual, doida, o perseguia com uma pistola d'água para molhar o menino sujinho.

            Em outro local, Aladdin e sua amada Jasmine se beijavam alucinadamente, tomados pela paixão mais do que o normal, porque, por um equivoco, beberam a poção do amor que Tomoyo tinha feito para dar a Eriol.

            Aladdin começa, então, a falar para Jasmine:

"Hoje eu percebo

Que perdi muito de meus medos

Que ganhei esperança

E que sou menos criança.

Ainda um pouco errante...

Na vida hoje estou mais confiante

Compreendi que certas coisas não têm o porquê resistir

Em vez, de lutar para não querer... 

É melhor lutar por querer

Não quero saber razões

Vou viver e sentir

Todas minhas emoções

Eu não consegui impedir

Todo o desejo que me leva a ti

Eu tentei te esquecer

Eu tentei não te amar

Eu tentei entender! 

E também não perceber!

Lutei contra os meus sentimentos

Tu também, eu sei...

                Ele só parou quando Abu, mordeu seu bumbum que fez com que o efeito da poção até passasse.

Jasmine continuou com o efeito da droga. Assim, o futuro sultão mandou Abu morder a donzela também, mas com toda a cautela ou faria uma bolsa de moedas com o macaquinho.

            ***#***

               Sakura e Shaoran mostravam-se exaustos já.

Sakura:- Xuxuco, to só pó e você?

Shaoran:-Também estou pregado gata.

             Nesse momento o irmão da jovem aparece:

Touya:- Monstrenga, o Sano estava te procurando, porque as Tartarugas Ninjas invadiram a cozinha atrás de pizza e a massa acabou, então ele quer saber o que deve fazer: expulsar as famintas ou comprar massa para satisfazê-las.

Sakura:- Putz, eu avisei para não convidar esses quatro,eles sempre arranjam confusão por causa de pizza. Da última vez, o Michelangelo saiu na porrada com o Metabee por um pedaço de pizza de jiló com palmito e erva doce. Se não fosse o Homem-Aranha separar os dois e prendê-los em sua teia, teria saído morte.- deixando de divagar, dirigiu-se ao irmão.- Bom, maninho obrigada pelo recado. Irei até tentar resolver essa quizumba e volto já.

Touya:- Epa, você vai me deixar aqui sozinho com o Shorão? Opss Shaoran. – colocou as mãos sobre o rosto- Monstrengas não mudam jamais, mesmo.

              Shaoran deu aquele olhar quarenta e três para o irmão de sua querida, contudo, se conteve e não pulou no pescoço do "amado" cunhado.

Sakura:- Se comportem meninos! E se não brigarem a tia Saki dará chiclete das super poderosas para os dois quando voltar, ta bom? – sai sorrindo.

             Ficaram, assim, Touya e Shaoran se encarando feito dois pitbull raivosos, enquanto a bela flor de cerejeira fora resolver o pepino com Sano.

Sano:- Dona Sakura! – falou contente por terem-na achado.- Ainda bem que a senhora chegou! Eu estou tentando ser educado, mas o Rafael já até me xingou de lutador de karatê de meia tigela e ainda falou que eu sou uma moça disfarçada de machão que ama o Kenshin. Se ele falar mais alguma coisa contra mim...Vou esquecer que sou o chefe da segurança e vou dar uma biaba tão grande nele que de tartaruga ele só terá o nome! – disse exaltado.- Já que ele vai parecer mais uma lagartixa, vou reduzi-lo a pó!

Sakura:- Calma Sano! – tentando apaziguar.- Não precisa chegar a tais extremos. Eu resolvo essa parada.

           Sakura foi falar com Leonardo,o líder das tartarugas. Mas, Léo era o único que não estava nem aí para pizza por estar cantando com Téa uns versinhos de carnaval.

Leonardo:- Téa meu amor! Você é meu beija-flor. Você é mais importante para mim do que qualquer imperatriz! É tradição na minha família casar com mulheres lindas e fofas como você, minha pimentinha. Iremos nos casar e seremos felizes para sempre, meu pastelzinho de brigadeiro.- falou, em tom apaixonado.- Vou comprar para você uma dúzia com dez rosas de ouro e uma camisa verde e branca. Vamos Téa! Vai vai! Diz que aceita casar comigo e teremos uma mocidade alegre juntos.

Sakura:- Nossa Léo! To emocionada com seu talento para poesias. Entretanto, preciso que você me ajude a resolver uma bagaça com seus amigos. Eles estão fazendo um fuá na cozinha, porque acabou as pizzas...se continuarem, o Sano vai dar uma biaba neles e isso seria desagradável, não é?

Leonardo:- Claro Saki. Valeu por me avisar eu resolvo já. Eu estava tão feliz falando a poesia para minha fofolete que mesmo estando do lado não vi essa confusão.- dirigindo-se aos companheiros.- Michelangelo, Rafael e Donatello! Vocês param com isso ou vou mandar a ratazana do mestre Splinter castigar-lhes, mandando verem três horas seguidas de Barney e seus amigos.

               As três tartarugas só de pensar nessa terrível possibilidade pararam na hora e até saíram da cozinha sem falar uma palavra. A bela mulher agradeceu-lhe pela ajuda dando-lhe um beijo na testa dele.

Leonardo: - De nada Saki! Precisando estamos aí!- falou completamente escarlate.- Agora vou voltar para terminar a poesia da minha lindinha.

              Sakura voltou para encontrar Touya e Shaoran. Ao chegar lá, teve uma surpresa:os dois estavam rindo como dois loucos e conversando como se fossem amigos:

Touya:- É moleque! A May é muito linda sim! Ela saiu na revista "Loiras Divinas"esse mês. Babei quando vi o corpo escultural que ela tem.

Shaoran:- Pode ser cunhadão. Porém, eu só tenho olhos pra minha flor de cerejeira, meu bombonzinho...Ai ai,ela é demais.

              A garota de olhos verdes se aproximou e falou:

Sakura: -Muito bem meninos! Gostei de ver e como prometido aqui está o chiclete das poderosas.- entregando para Touya. - Para você, um da Docinho sabor açaí maninho.- agora, se dirigindo a Li.-  E pro meu amorzinho,um da Lindinha sabor feijão preto.

              Depois que ela entregou o "prêmio" surpreendeu-se, pois Touya e Shaoran confessaram que só estavam fingindo ser amigos para ganharem o chiclete.

              Ela, pasma disse:

Sakura: -Eu já devia ter imaginado! Seus safadinhos! Mas, tudo bem, pelo menos não se agrediram fisicamente. O que já é uma grande coisa.

             Saindo de perto do casal feliz, o "amigo" de Yukito, quando passou perto de um dos banheiros femininos que havia no local, ouviu um grito de socorro. Então, ele mais do rápido foi ver o que era tevendo uma surpresa, já que era May de biquíni correndo de Blade. O pobre vampiro, apesar de ser do bem não resistiu ao ver o corpo magnífico da loura e disse:

Blade:- Vem cá pro tio Blade! Deixa ele morder seu pescocin totoso, vem minha sereia.

              O homem para defender a bela moça de olhos ametista, se colocou na frente de Blade e falou em alto e bom som:

Touya:- Qualé sangue sunga dos inferno! Nosferato chupador de hemoglobina, vai me encarar? Saiba eu sou descendente da quarta geração de família de caça vampiros da Rússia, minha tataravó era a temida Buffy, então meu cumpade se prepara para levar a pior!

            O ser de dentes de caninos desenvolvidos, tão louco encontrava-se que nem ligou para o aviso e partiu para cima do irmão de Sakura que habilmente desviou do ataque e o acertou com um soco bem no coração. Após um chute no rosto, decretou a sua vitória com o adversário caindo no chão.

            Os que estavam vendo a briga não entenderam a presteza do êxito. No entanto, Touya explicou que usou um anel de prata e foi com esse anel que acertou o coração dele. Sem contar o fato de que ele deu uma bafada na cara do vampirão, o qual também contribuiu muito para a derrotá-lo. Já que, minutos antes ele havia comido uma pizza meia alho, meia frango com catupiry junto com Shaoran.

           O chefe da segurança chegou e perguntou:

Sano: -Que parada é essa que ta rolando aqui meus trutas?

Touya-: Sano, o Blade perdeu o controle e tentou atacar a bela May e eu tive que proteger essa maravilha de loira...ela.

Sano:- Hum...tudo bem então xará! Vou tirar essa sanguessuga subdesenvolvida daqui.- despedindo-se.- Te mais Toyao!

            Surpreendendo-o, a garota vem ao seu encontro:

May:- Touya, eu não sei nem como lhe agradecer!

Touya:- Hum...Que tal um almoço comigo amanhã no boteco do Lula molusco. Lá serve a melhor lagosta da região. Diz que sim gata, por favor...- falou, com os olhinhos brilhando.

May:- Ok gato! Afinal, não vai ser nenhum sacrifício rangar com você, porque você é um pitelzão.

Touya:- Uhu! Maravilha! É nóis na fita- pulando de felicidade, rola no chão como um bobo.(Comentário do autor:Eu também pularia...Ai...Ai,a May é uma pedaço de mau caminho). Então beleza gata. Até amanhã, eu passo na sua casa e lhe pego, minha lorinha cute cute, até amanhã!

                Speed também chegou no fim da festa com seu Mach cinco todo turbinado. Ele trouxera consigo Zéquinha e seu macaco, que ao verem tanta comida já foram avançando, porque apesar da festa estar no fim ainda tinha muito rango na parada.

                 Egon dos caça fantasmas arranjou uma encrenca danada com Gasparzinho, já que o pobre Gaspar estava trocando um papo com a secretária de dele, ele ficou com ciúmes e prendeu o fantasminha camarada na armadilha.

                 Enquanto isso, Geléia enchia a pança junto com Goku, o qual não parava de comer um minuto sequer.

                Yukito que há uns minutos atrás viu Touya dando em cima de May,estava louca da vida..opss(LOUCO),e falava com Kero:

Yukito:- Sabe Kero,o Touya pisou na bola comigo,ele não tinha nada que dar em cima daquela baranga mocreiuda...

Kero:- Ah,vira homem Yukito! Ficar aí chorando por causa de barbado...ninguém merece! Ai ai.Além do mais, o Shun está sozinho por aí, me disseram que a moça green hair está de coração partido também, então vai lá e troca um pa da qui,pa da lá com ele.

Yukito:- Humm...Valeu Kero! Você é um bicho tosco, mas dessa vez, me foi útil. Eu vou agora mesmo falar com o Shun.

Kero:- Vai na fé, irmão! – falou o bichinho, dando força a ele.

           Michiru também estava chorando em um canto do shopping, pois tinha visto Haruka dando em cima de Rioko, a qual havia lhe dado uma bofetada no rosto. A moça até era  liberal, mas ser cantada por uma mulher ela não admitia nem em sonhos, por isso deu uma biaba servida na macho cho cho das sailors.

          Mickey Mouse que  encontrava-se sofrendo de esquizofrenia ilusória com ira narcisista involuntária gritava para todos ouvirem:

Mickey:- Prefiro a morte que perder a vida seus manes! Aqui não é só um corpinho bonito não, tem muita cuca no lance.

         De repente deu a doida no ratão e ele começou a cantar repentes consigo mesmo:

Mickey: -Olha ai xará, vamos fazer o rap do repente? Beleza Mickey,é o repente do rap! Eu sou do Flamengo, meu filho! E eu sou do Fluminense! Então bora começar a decisão. Hoje nesse desafio, vai ser grande o sururu, quero ver quem vai ganhar, na peleja do Fla- Flu! – repete essa última frase- eu time é o fluminense,o melhor dessa nação.que já está até cansado,de tanto ser campeão! O flamengo é um timaço, timaço que vale mil, o resto não ta com nada e só toma no fundil! E hoje nesse desafio,vai ser grande o sururu,quero ver quem vai ganhar,na peleja do Fla-Flu! Fluminense já ta morto, virou uma baixaria e a torcida agora só vive de fantasia, porque o time do Flu virou uma porcaria! E hoje nesse desafio,vai ser grande o sururu,quero ver quem vai ganhar,na peleja do Fla-Flu! E esse tal de rubro- negro é um trem fora da linha, vive da lenda do Galinho - garnizé fora da linha- o Galinho de quintino já virou uma galinha.

             Kyone que havia casado com mestre Kame, por puro interesse, já que o velhote tinha papado uma bolada na Telê-sena, ligou para mansão em que moravam para resgatar as mensagens da secretária eletrônica.

Mensagem da sercretária: - Arô... Aqui é Aldebaran, o faxinero, aqui num tem ninguém não... mas, se ocê quisé falá com os patrão, espere o baruio e fale que os patrão dispois qui iscutá falaran com ocê.- deu o recado com uma voz para lá de arretada.

             O cavaleiro de touro, falou assim, pois tinha passado um ano trabalhando na casa do Pateta, o qual estava morando em Minas Gerais.

             Kyone ficou triste, porque na caixa de mensagem, só havia uma mensagem de Yukina, que estava cobrando Kyone, por ela ter dado o calote nela. 

             Shiryu encontrava-se ganhando uma graninha para ficar andando pelo local com uns classificados pendurados no pescoço.

Os classificados eram estes:

    "Precisa-se de namorado com automóvel. Os interessados devem mandar as fotografias...do automóvel."

   "Troco sogra por víbora. Pago a diferença."

   "Troco pastor alemão por um que fale português."

    " Troco um lindo Pitbull por mão ortopédica e perna biônica." 

    "Vírus desamparado procura computador para morar. Contatos fone..."

    "Troco XT com monitor por pacote de bolacha água e sal. Volto a diferença." 

(Comentário-Eu tinha um xt,o monitor parecia uma máquina de lavar roupa kkkk)

              A festa já estava no fim, mas um convidado de renome chega só para dar o ar da graça: ninguém menos que Riquinho Rico, o qual trajava um terno de fibras de ouro e um sapato preto com listras azuis. Chegou abafando,cantando uma música que foi feita por ele:

Riquinho: -Sou um playboy,filhinho de papai,eu tenho um pitbull e eu imito o que ele faz.

            Ele, somente veio para marcar presença, já que a festa encontrava-se perto do seu encerramento.

             Yusuke e a galera dele foram os primeiros a ir embora, mas antes de ir Urameshi falou para o Sr.Kaio:

Yusuke: -Eae meu truta, dá pra preparar um marmitex com um pouco de feijoada e umas duas latas de dolly uva, por favor? Tem o dom Kaiozão?

Sr.Kaio:- Beleza mano,preparo sim!

           Depois de preparar as quentinhas Kaio entregou a ele, o qual saiu feliz e contente da festa,junto com seus amigos.

            Os cavaleiros também foram embora logo depois. Seiya e Saori saíram nervosos de lá, porque Shina deu uma tortada na cara de Saori por ciúmes. O geladinho, Hyoga, também foi em seguida junto com a namorada que arranjou na festa, Glover das três espiãs demais.

           Ikki levou Shun embora, mesmo ele ainda estando mal por causa do acontecido com Afrodite.

           O faxineiro contratado por Sakura, já estava até limpando o local que estava uma sujeira daquelas,até caquinha do papa léguas tinha no chão:

Sakura:- Patrick,como está a limpeza?

Patrick:- Tudo bem, dona Sakura. Aliás, a senhora poderia me dar meu salário agora, pois, assim que terminar aqui vou picar a mula.

Sakura:- Ah...Sim. Quanto nós combinamos mesmo?

Patrick-:Foi cem reais mais o dinheiro do busão.

Sakura:- Aqui está- tirando o dinheiro da bolsa e o entregando-o.

           Depois disso, ela se trocou, colocou um mini shorts jeans bem sexy, uma camisa escrito: "O Suicídio não deve ser cometido em outra pessoa" e uma sandália que pegou emprestada com Bulma antes dela ir embora.

Dirigindo-se até a porta para esperar Shaoran, o qual havia ido buscar a carteira no estacionamento, bela moça foi.  Esperou uns cinco minutos até que ele chegou com a caranga turbinada, um Passat preto, motor três válvulas,doze jiricos de potência, vidro fume e com um radio toca fitas de última geração da marca Aiwa. Os pneus estavam carecas e por casa disso já tinham levado quatro multas, mas Shaoran já pretendia comprar quatro novos recauchutados para pagar em sete vezes sem juros.

          A garota entrou no carro e disse:

Sakura: -Meu amor, cada vez que olho para o nosso carrin,eu fico orgulhosa. Lembro que foram quarenta e oito meses para pagá-lo, mas valeu a pena.

           Ela deu um beijo nele e quando estavam quase partindo ouviram um grito para que eles parassem. Era o irmão dela que se ao chegar perto falou:

Touya: -Galerinha,tem jeito de me dar uma carona até meu muquifo,minha bike quebrou e ir a  pé até la é mó role.

Sakura-:Sem chance maninho,mas toma um real pra você você pegar um Busãomon,la pelas doze badaladas noturnicas ela ta passando por ai.

Touya agradece e foi para o ponto esperar a condução.

Sakura e Shaoran foram embora finalmente.

No caminho deu no radio uma noticia terrível,os Teletubies tinham sido assassinados na favela vizinha,pelos Irmãos Metralha.

Os Teletubies foram metralhados sem dó,isso tudo por uma simples disputa de território,pois os Metralha queriam o local para fazer trafico de chiclete de Bob Esponja,e os Teletubies a favela para montar uma loja de 1,99 chamada "Compre uma vez e volte...De novo...De novo".

Mas essa,já é uma outra estória.

Essa foi mais uma emocionante e divertida festa no mundo dos animes,que só existiu graças ao esforço de Sakura e Shaoran,que alias até hoje estão sendo crucificados pela família por terem feito o strip para arrecadar a grana.

Até a próxima festa...

**_Agradecimentos_**

****

****

Bom galera,vou tentar não esquecer ninguém,mas se eu esquecer me perdoem ou me processem,ok?

Obrigado Globo,por passar Digimon 4 na tv bobinho,mas você vai arder no mármore do inferno por não passar Bey blade inédito...Toscaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

Obrigado ao cara da pizzaria,que caprichou na última que eu pedi,rapaz,o trem tava bão de + sô,só de lembrar começo a babar*secando o teclado*

Como sempre,agradeço ao Ultraman que matou o monstro horrível,descobri recentemente que ele teve a ajuda dos Power rangers força do tempo...Valeu galera,aquele monstro assombra meu sonhos até hoje...

Agradeço também a Elisha,que me mandou um cartão lindo,dizendo que me ama loucamente,o que causou um ataque de ciúmes na Mai,mas enfim...Elisha,da próxima vez,manda na casa do Yugi que eu passo la e pegou...Beijos morzin.

**Dai**,obrigado de novo por ter revisado essa tosquera,desculpe o trabalho,minha Atena querida.

**Filha**,te amoooooooooooo.

**Marina**,minha belle,uma grande beijãozão pro ce.

**Chibis****,****Lilizinha****(SDD),Rae, Juli,Fab_Lang,Lu**...Beijos pra vocês....Adoro Ocês,viu?

**Kath**** borboleta,**espero que tenha gostado da zoação com o Shun hehe...

**Mana Uvinha do Seiya**, desculpa o Seiya ficar com a Saori,mas são ossos do oficio,perdão hihihi...Um dia escrevo um que ele fique com você,ta bom?

**Stella**,um beijãoooo pra você,buchechas fofas.

**Lucas**, apesar de você ser um cretino,xexelento,mequetrefe,eu gosto de você,ou não...Bom sei la kkkkk,um abraço pra você  mané.

**Pupilo**...abraço seu traidorrrrr....Volte para o lado do bem.

Bom gente,é só isso!!!!!

Espero que gostem do fic!!!!!*Assoa o nariz*

Eu chorei de emoção ta,da licença?hehehe

**Especial**

Galera, como todos nós somos loucos por anime, eu achei esse texto irado e resolvi publicar junto com o fic...Divirtam-se.

**Você está vendo anime demais quando:**

Recorta uma pequena lua e cola na testa da sua gatinha de estimação

Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon

Na sua agenda telefônica o primeiro número é 1-555-GODDESS

Ah! Megami-sama! (Oh, My Goddess!)

Ao invés de fazer uma tatuagem você manda fazer 7 furos no seu tórax

Hokuto no Ken

Nasce uma espinha na sua testa e você pensa que terá um terceiro olho

Geral / Yuu Yuu Hakusho

Gravou toda a série dos Cavaleiros do Zodíaco em SP

Saint Seiya (Cavaleiros do Zodíaco)

Percebe que tem uma tia que ri igualzinho a Naga ou a Kodachi

Slayers / ?

No aniversário da sua irmã mais nova, você a convence a pedir um panda ao invés de um pônei

Geral / Ranma ½

Pratica artes marciais mas se recusa a lutar com seu melhor amigo, com medo de que ambos sejam transmigrados

Shurato

Não aguenta mais ouvir a voz do Seiya

Geral

Você se arrepia todo ao ouvir o tema de Uchiyu Senkan Yamato

Uchiyu Senkan Yamato (Patrula Estelar)

Ao chegar em um lugar que emite ecos você grita "TETSUUUUUOOOOO!!!"

Akira

Faz ficha em tudo quanto é locadora que tenha anim

Geral

Ao entrar um cisco no olho você decide usar um tapa-olho, e se estiver empolgado é bem capaz de raspar a cabeça e sair por aí batendo nos outros

Street Fighter II

Faz seu irmão mais velho passar vergonha ao perguntar pra namorada dele, que pintou o cabelo de loiro, se ela é uma super saiya-jin

Dragon Ball Z

Compra um video-cassete usado e aluga uma fita em uma locadora antiga pra ver se alguma garota sai da TV

Denei Shoujo Ai (Video Girl Ai)

Começa a fazer piadinhas em cima de animes, do tipo "Sabe como o Speed Racer morreu? De susto, ao ir pagar o IPVA do Mach 5!"

Geral / Mach Go Go Go (Speed Racer)

Se pergunta por quê a Linn Minmay não foi indicada ao Grammy

Macross

Aprende a tocar violino pra completar seu cosplay do Violinista de Hamelin

Violinist of Hamelin

Seu pai compra um quimono novinho pra suas aulas de karatê e você rasga as mangas

Street Fighter II

Acha cabelo azul super normal

Geral

Passa a usar lentes de contato grandes e coloridas

Geral

Deixa seu irmão mais novo ver revistas impróprias para menores, mas o ameaça de morte se ele encostar um dedo em seus mangás do U-Jin

Geral / ?

Coloca o ideograma "Kame" nas costas do seu quimono

Dragon Ball

Ao ver um bebê você sente uma forte vontade de roubar a chupeta dele

Yuu Yuu Hakusho

Vai em uma convenção de Star Trek vestindo uma camiseta escrita "Eu Amo Yamato"

Uchiyu Senkan Yamato (Patrula Estelar)

Depois de assistir Dai Undokai você passa a considerar as Olimpíadas "coisa de mariquinha"

Battle Athletess Dai Undokai

Começa a pensar que aquela menina tímida da sua classe, de cabelo curto e que não conversa com ninguém, pode ser mais do que aparenta

Shin Seiki Evangelion (Neon Genesis Evangelion)

Fica doidinho pra que chegue logo o dia em que Oozora Tsubasa vem jogar no Brasil, e aliás você já comprou o ingresso para o provável jogo no Maracan

Captain Tsubasa (Supercampeões)

Passa a desconfiar de que o japonês que sempre conserta os aparelhos eletrodomésticos da sua casa tenha uma filhinha robô ou uma andróide gatinha de cabelo rosa

Bannou Bunka Neko Musume

Sai na porrada com um engraçadinho que pergunta se BubbleGum Crisis é marca de chiclete, e quase mata o infeliz se ele disser que Bubaloo é melhor

BubbleGum Crisis - Tokyo 2040

Seu filho nasce com rabo de macaco e todos ficam horrorizados, menos você, que sai pulando de alegria

Dragon Ball

No seu aniversário, na hora de fazer um pedido, você pede uma deusa

Ah! Megami-sama! (Oh, My Goddess!)

Entra pra polícia feminina pra poder salvar gatinhos

You're Under Arrest

Ao olhar na etiqueta de uma camiseta e ver "100% algodão" você se lembra do Toguro

Yuu Yuu Hakusho

Prefere animê hentai do que filme porn

Geral

Seu irmãozinho pergunta onde estão as bolinhas de gude dele e você diz que não sabe. Na verdade você pintou estrelinhas em sete dessas bolinhas e não pretende devolver tão cedo (não até o Sheng Long aparecer)

Dragon Ball

Pede pra sua namorada não usar sutiã, já que a Mai Shiranui não usa

Garou Densetsu (Fatal Fury)

Tem tantas estrias que seu apelido entre a galera é "Cammy"

Geral / Street Fighter II

Assistiu a novela Torre de Babel pensando que tinha algo a ver com Babel II

Babel II

Ao se cortar você chora. Não de dor mas sim de decepção, já que a cicatriz não irá se parecer com a cicatriz de nenhum personagem de anim

Geral

Começa a achar que o guru Clef descobriu a fonte da juventude e está vendendo a água em garrafas, e que a mestra Genkai é sua cliente mais famosa

Mahou Kishi Rayearth (Guerreiras Mágicas de Rayearth) / Yuu Yuu Hakusho

Fica insistindo para que seu grupo de RPG participe de aventuras baseadas somente em animês

Geral

Procura saber a data de nascimento dos personagens de animês pra ver se alguma coincide com a do seu aniversário

Geral

Não se contenta em apenas gravar os episódios em vídeo. Você também grava as músicas e os diálogos em fita k7 e ainda escreve o nome do episódio e um resumo dele

Geral

Guarda um estoque de fitas de vídeo pro caso de estreiar algum animê novo na TV, mas atualmente estas fitas estão empoeiradas e servindo de lar para aranhas, formigas, etc.

Geral

Você cria uma mailing list pra discutir quem é mais fresco: Shun, Leiga ou Kurama

Geral / Saint Seiya (Cavaleiros do Zodíaco) / Shurato / Yuu Yuu Hakusho

Fica espalhando boatos de infidelidade entre os Samurai Warriors por causa dos chifres nos capacetes, sem contar os apelidos maudosos como "Samurai Gayrreiros", "Samurai Chupers", etc

Yoroiden Samurai Troopers

Chora ao ouvir a música "Forever Love"

X

Se orgulha em ser o único da turma que sabe que a cidade de Neo-Tokyo tem uma área de 410,32 km² e uma população de 2.145.800 habitantes

Akira

Marca nos calendários de toda a casa as datas dos aniversários de seus personagens preferidos (o da Chun-Li é 1º de Março!)

Geral

Mesmo que não ande de moto você usa luvas como as de Terry Bogard, e não as tira nem pra tomar banho

Garou Densetsu (Fatal Fury)

Ganha um gatinho e o joga pra cima pra ver se ele flutua

Kimagure Orange Road

Durante a aula de volante você pergunta ao instrutor da Auto Escola quantas marchas tem um Gundam

Gundam

Leva um pequeno corte no rosto e resolve fazer um corte maior em forma de X pra "esconder" o anterior

Rurouni Kenshin (Samurai X)

Fica curiosa em saber qual a marca de shampoo que Zagard, Yasha e Shiryu usam

Mahou Kishi Rayearth (Guerreiras Mágicas Rayearth) / Shurato / Saint Seiya (Cavaleiros do Zodíaco)

Sabe de cor quantos segundos dura uma cena de banho em um animê, se é que você presta atenção no tempo

Geral

Vai na fazenda do seu tio e fica olhando para os porcos pra ver se algum deles vai se transformar em algo

Dragon Ball

Fica olhando para o céu procurando o Goku

Dragon Ball

Étão tímido com as garotas que seu apelido é Yamcha

Dragon Ball

Acha que o Mokona é um Totoro

Mahou Kishi Rayearth / Tonari no Totoro

Seu número de sorte é 18

Shin Seiki Evangelion (Neon Genesis Evangelion)

Começa a achar que Hiei é filho do Vegeta...

Yuu Yuu Hakusho / Dragon Ball Z

... E insiste em afirmar que Karazu é um saiya-jin

Yuu Yuu Hakusho / Dragon Ball Z

O pessoal das emissoras de TV reconhecem você pela voz, de tanto ficar ligando pra l

Geral

Só namora orientais

Geral

Sente tesão pela mestra Genkai

Yuu Yuu Hakusho

Manda desenhar uma estrela nas costas da sua jaqueta vermelha (que era azul)

Garou Densetsu (Fatal Fury)

Vai comprar gelatina e se lembra da Mai Shiranui

Garou Densetsu (Fatal Fury)

Você e seu irmão resolvem lutar pra ver quem é que vai enfrentar o valentão do colégio

Garou Densetsu (Fatal Fury)

Sempre que algo dá certo você joga seu boné pra cima

Garou Densetsu (Fatal Fury)

Insiste em afirmar que o Wolverine copiou o Vega, e não o contrário

Street Fighter II

É o único da sua turma de Jiu-jitsu que usa quimono vermelho

Street Fighter II

Depois que assistiu Street Fighter II Victory você passou a gostar de touradas

Street Fighter II - V

Compra 4 Animax iguais: A primeira pra ler, a segunda pra recortar (e tchan-tchan-tchan-tchaaaannn!!!), a terceira como estepe se a primeira amassar ou rasgar, e a quarta pra emprestar pra um amigo

Geral

Saiu mau em Matemática, Química e Física mas tirou 10 na prova de História sobre Mitologia Grega

Saint Seiya (Cavaleiros do Zodíaco)

Sempre que mata uma formiga você chora

Crying Freeman

Você e sua família saem de férias e ao se hospedarem numa pensão você fica curioso pra saber se a dona do lugar é jovem e bonita

Maison Ikkoku

Começa a achar a Madonna parecida com a Ritsuko

Shin Seiki Evangelion (Neon Genesis Evangelion)

Prefere assistir aberturas de animês do que clipes na MTV

Geral

Todos riem de você na aula de karatê, só porque perguntou ao professor quando é que ele iria ensinar o Kame-Hame-Ha

Dragon Ball

Odeia que troquem de dublador ou que inventem versões brasileiras para as músicas de abertura e encerramento dos animês. Já demora tanto a passar um por aqui, quando chega dá nisso

Geral

Faz uma lista como essa

Geral

Depois que fica sabendo da existência de um dicionário Zentraedi você resolve criar um dicionário de "Mokonês" (Pupu pú? = Tudo bem?)

Macross / Mahou Kishi Rayearth (Guerreiras Mágicas de Rayearth)

Só chama seus amigos de (nome)-kun e suas amigas de (nome)-chan

Geral

Se você não acha sua calcinha você logo desconfia do Happosai

Ranma ½

Tem felinofobia (horror a gatos)

Ranma ½

Sua namorada faz greve de sexo enquanto você não conseguir um Mokona de pelúcia pra ela

Mahou Kishi Rayearth (Guerreiras Mágicas de Rayearth)

Sua fração favorita é ½

Ranma ½

Vê seu pai chorando e chama um pastor para tirar o Soun Tendo do corpo dele

Ranma ½

Se pergunta por que não constroem um elevador ou um bondinho no Santuário

Saint Seiya (Cavaleiros do Zodíaco)

Acerta seu namorado com um martelo gigante só porque ele olhou para outra garota

Geral

Ao ser testemunha de algum acontecimento estranho você procura o telefone de um certo detetive sobrenatural

Yuu Yuu Hakusho

Vai parar no hospital em estado de choque porque acabou a energia logo na hora do último episódio de seu animê preferido

Geral

Ao chegar de viagem você entra em coma quando vê que a casa foi assaltada e que levaram o vídeo, que tinha dentro uma fita T-160 com 8 horas de animê hentai, e que era a única cópia NO BRASIL

Geral

Resolve terminar o namoro já que ele/ela não gosta de animes

Geral

Ao procurarem um endereço e se perderem, um de seus amigos vira-se pra você e pergunta "E agora, Ryoga?"

Ranma ½

Fala "Nihao" ao invés de "Oi"

Ranma ½

Trabalha num supermercado e alguém chega até você e pergunta "Onde tem shampoo?", e você diz "Deve estar lá na casa dos Tendo"

Ranma ½

Vê alguém olhando a parte de quadrinhos na banca e pergunta "Oi, você é fã de animê?"

Geral

Sua mãe vê a TV desligada e pensa que você está com febre

Geral

Depois de ver o Ken no Street Fighter Movie, você tenta descer escadas correndo de dois em dois degraus e quebra a cara

Street Fighter II

Se vir alguém com tendinite, lembra do Ryu

Street Fighter II

Arranha o dedo e aproveita pra enfaixar até o cotovelo

Geral

Faz questão de sair todo dia com cabelo todo arrepiado

Geral

Substituiu todas as interjeições de alegria da língua portuguesa por uma única outra: "Legal!"

Pokémon

Começa a despir garotas por aí, procurando por um fragmento de feitiço

Erufu o Karu Mono-tachi (Caçadores de Elfas)

Mostra a língua puxando a pálpebra pra baixo

Geral

Vê uma cadela e lembra da Selcia

Erufu o Karu Mono-tachi (Caçadores de Elfas)

Fica revoltado, quando o seu jornaleiro diz que não sabe o que é mang

Geral

Acha que um grupo composto por uma grande atriz, um idiota das artes marciais, uma colegial fanática por armas de fogo, uma poderosa maga elfa (mesmo que na forma de um cachorro) e um tanque de guerra (que mia) é um grupo invencível de RPG medieval

Erufu o Karu Mono-tachi (Caçadores de Elfas)

Curtiram?...Espero que sim!

Abraços

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****


End file.
